


Amortentia Accident

by DustPheonix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animagus, Animagus James Potter, Animagus Sirius Black, Anxiety, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys In Love, But he is a marauder, Crying, Dorks in Love, Gay Sirius Black, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), My First Work in This Fandom, No beta we die like the marauders, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not much tho, POV Remus Lupin, Person of Color James Potter, Peter Pettigrew is a Little Shit, Peter Pettigrew is a Marauder, Potions, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Promises, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is a Dumbass, Sad Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, That's enough tags right?, True Love, Well duh, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, Wizards, Written in Class, Yes well duh, Young James Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, again yes well duh, cause its wolfstar, he is in this, i dont like him, i love these dumbasses, im running out of tags, unfortunately, when is he not tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPheonix/pseuds/DustPheonix
Summary: Remus wakes up late and nearly misses Potions, but, when he gets there, he gets the surprise of his life.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	Amortentia Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Marauder Era rp Discord server I'm lonely https://discord.gg/MhTwerrKCa

That morning, when he woke up, Remus could tell that the day was going to be bad. First of all, he had overslept and has missed breakfast, and, as well as this, he had a horrible headache. Remus cringed as he got out his surprisingly neat bed. Looking at the alarm clock on the side of his bedside table (though obviously it was useless), he realised he had Potions in fifteen minutes. His eyes widened in panic. If he didn't hurry up he was going to be late. He had never been late in his life! He had missed classes before due to the Full Moon, sure, but he had never been late! Plus, he always caught up on the work when he did miss a class.

Remus quickly leapt out of his bed and rushed to get his uniform on. He raced out of the Gryffindor common room whilst still tying his tie, for once ignoring the rules about not running in the corridors. He practically jumped down the stairs and was honestly surprised that he hadn't tripped yet. Emphasis on yet. Suddenly, he crashed into someone. Scrambling to get up, he muttered his sorrys and something else that was spoken far too fast for anyone else to understand. Remus hurriedly got back up and began running down the halls again, this time paying more attention to who else was in the corridors with him. 

By the time he got to the Potions classroom he was practically panting for air. "S-sorry I'm late Professor Slughor-" He turned to Sirius, eyebrow raised. "What did you do this time? Why does the entire classroom stink of you?" Suddenly the entire class went silent and Sirius' eyes were wide in shock. "What?" Remus asked, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" He heard Professor Slughorn clear his throat. When Remus turned to look at the Professor, he saw that the man was pointing to the board. Then he saw it. Amortentia. They were learning about Amortentia. He looked at the potion on Slughorn's desk, before looking back at Slughorn and then back at at Sirius. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no," He muttered. His eyes had become shiny with tears and he ran out of the room, ran away from the accusations, ran away from Sirius. He had kept this from him for so long only to be beaten by some stupid potion. He couldn't go back. His friends would hate him. Sirius would hate him. He couldn't face them. He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't. But he wasn't stupid. He knew he would have to face them eventually. He couldn't hide from them forever. He sighed and took a deep breath, steadying himself. He may as well get it over with. 

He opened his eyes again to see the other three Marauders looking at him. It seemed he wouldn't have to find them. He couldn't decipher anything from their faces about how they felt. Meaning he'd have to say something as it didn't seem that they were going to start the conversation. "U-um, I-" Great, he couldn't even speak properly. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. He looked back up just in time to see Sirius start to speak.  
"Don't," He said, face stern. Remus winced at his tone and the word that came with it. As soon as he spotted Sirius walking towards him, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that he expected to shoot through his body. So, of course, he was surprised when, rather than a slap to the face, he felt a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his own scarred ones. His eyes shot open in shock which gave him a clear view of Sirius' face in front of his and James smirking behind them with Peter. When Sirius pulled away from him, he was still staring into space. " Moony? You good there? I suppose I probably should of asked before I kissed you huh?" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of Remus' face. Remus blinked for a moment before looking back at Sirius.  
"You-You don't hate me?" Remus murmured, just loud enough for Sirius to hear. Sirius's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Hate you?! Merlin Moony! Is that what you thought?! We could never hate you!" He quickly said. Remus looked at him. He could tell the boy wasn't lying. He saw James and Peter nodding vigorously along to what Sirius had said and Remus laughed before pulling Sirius into a hug.  
"I thought I'd lost you guys!" Remus exclaimed, pulling the other two boys into the hug with them.  
"We'll never leave you Moony! James said, smiling his signature James Potter smile. Remus looked at his friends.  
"Promise?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little for added effect. The others laughed.  
"Promise!" They said in unison. Remus smiled before pulling them into a hug once again.  
'Yes,' Remus thought. 'They'll always be here and it's perfect that way,'

**Author's Note:**

> Once again please join my Marauder Era rp Discord Server https://discord.gg/MhTwerrKCa


End file.
